En el Bosque de Tharbad
by Quejoso Peverell
Summary: No todo trata sobre el trío protagonista de la serie de Harry Potter, ¿no creen? Ésto es algo que sucede a la par de la historia, ubicado después de lo del Ministerio de Magia, cuando todos se enteran del regreso de Lord Voldemort, ése mismo verano.
1. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**-Un día de verano-**

Era uno de los primeros días de aquel año en que el sol aparecía tan brillante y caluroso. No había ninguna nube que decorara el cielo y la brisa apenas recorría el lugar. El silencio reinaba en aquel bosque a pesar de que las aves sobrevolaban las copas de los árboles o algún animalito se asomaba por un hueco que se hallaba en el tronco de estos.

De un momento a otro el aire se alteró y se arremolinó para dar lugar a tres figuras que aparecieron de la nada. Había sido tan repentino que la tierra y las hojas que estaban esparcidas en el suelo se habían levantado, rodeándolos por completo. Después de unos pocos segundos todo volvió a su lugar.

Cuando pisaron tierra firme abrieron los ojos y salieron de aquella oscuridad opresora que los había invadido. Allí pudieron confirmar que habían llegado al lugar que habían acordado hacía algunas semanas. El sendero en el que estaban parados partía el bosque en dos, donde simulaba a una serpiente de tierra que se escurría entre los árboles y se perdía entre éstos. En ambos costados crecían diferentes arbustos y flores que indicaban que no era un lugar adecuado para atravesarlos, aunque no se podía evitar observarlos para admirar sus colores y formas.

- No habíamos podido elegir mejor día que hoy, ¿no chicos?-preguntó Anni empezando a caminar mientras estiraba sus brazos, cerraba sus ojos y esbozaba una gran sonrisa. Los otros dos no le contestaron aunque emitieron un sonido para darle a entender que aprobaban sus palabras. - ¡Vamos! Tenemos que disfrutar de este día -dijo nuevamente la chica tomando a su amiga Chloe, que estaba a unos pocos pasos, para ponerla a la par de ella y la agarró de un brazo para que no se alejara.

Andrew, el joven que había aceptado la invitación de las brujas para aquella reunión, no pudo contener una risa al notar la cara que ponía su amiga cuando la otra chica mostraba su buen ánimo.

- Disfruta lo más que puedas, Ann, porque aunque hayamos terminado nuestros estudios en Hogwarts eso no quiere decir que estemos así todo el tiempo. Nos queda mucho por delante… -pero antes de que Chloe pudiera terminar la oración, su amiga le hizo algunas señas para quitarle importancia y que no prosiguiera con lo que podría ser un regaño por su comportamiento de desinterés.

Hacía muy poco que los tres habían terminado sus estudios escolares y habían decidido celebrar con un picnic en un bosque que conocían. En el comienzo del verano, y antes de que comenzaran algunas responsabilidades como otros estudios o sus carreras en el Ministerio, datos importantes que Chloe no dejaba de recordarles, se habían puesto de acuerdo para tomarse semanas cortas para descansar sus mentes, a pesar de haber dejado más que un hogar.

- ¿Les parece ir cerca de aquel lago que encontramos hace un tiempo atrás? No estaba muy lejos del sendero y es muy cómodo para pasar la tarde -les preguntó Anni a los dos chicos.

- Sí, me parece bien. Espero que no hayan venido aquellas algas -comentó Andrew conteniendo una sonrisa y dándole un tono más serio, como preocupándose- ¿Te acuerdas Anni, de la vez que se interpusieron debajo de los pies de Chloe y la hicieron caer al agua? -dijo el chico. Aunque no pudo contener más una carcajada que resonó entre los árboles mientras lograba esquivar un manotazo que le había tirado aquella chica contra su espalda, poniéndose al lado de Anni.

- Eres un estúpido Andy. Tuve un moretón en mi pierna más de una semana -le comentó la bruja de cabello negro, cerrando sus ojos y poniendo cara de ofendida. Aunque no tardó mucho tiempo en acompañar a sus amigos en las risas.

Los amigos siguieron riendo y hablando mientras avanzaban por el sendero lleno de piedritas pequeñas que chocaban y crujían entre ellas por cada paso que daban. La brisa amortiguaba los rayos del sol, a pesar de que no eran tan calurosos como para sentirlos. Sus cabellos y los bordes de las cálidas túnicas se movían al compás del viento que los atravesaba como jugando con ellos. Los minutos pasaban y no se habían dado cuenta que habían llegado a otra parte del camino. Cuando lo notaron, se detuvieron.

- Es aquí. Llegamos al límite -dijo Anni señalando hacia delante, mientras intentaba acomodarse los pelitos que le crecían disparatados en el flequillo y se le movían con el aire.

Sus amigos asintieron mientras se desviaban hacia la derecha del sendero y quitaban los ojos del camino que pasaba de las piedras a la tierra y continuaba entremezclándose con el césped hasta que desaparecía. Los árboles iban pasando a su lado aunque se encontraban bastante separados entre sí, permitiéndoles ver todo lo que los rodeaba, y los huecos que había en las copas de estos mostraban un cielo celeste, brindándole un toque más dorado y verdoso al bosque.

Pasó el mismo tiempo en que caminaron por el sendero para que pudieran escuchar el sonido de una cascada y eso indicaba que iban por buen camino. El agua se oía cada vez más fuerte hasta que llegaron al límite donde los árboles se abrían y empezaba un leve descenso al borde de un lago. Donde habían decidido ponerse era un lugar perfecto para que las ondulaciones del agua no llegaran a ellos y podían disfrutar del panorama que se expandía. El primero que dejó caer la mochila fue Andrew y lo siguió Anni.

- Voy a ver cómo está el agua -les dijo Chloe dirigiéndose directamente a la orilla llena de piedritas y pequeñas porciones de barro. Se agachó y metió una mano al mismo tiempo que observaba su reflejo. Mientras que Anni se sentaba en el suelo su amiga se puso de pie, sacudió la mano empapada y regresó con ellos.

- Traje unas porciones de torta y un poco de jugo de calabaza. Si me quedaba un poco más con mi madre me llenaba con más cosas. ¡Como si viniéramos por una semana! -les dijo Chloe mientras también se sentaba, dejaba su bolso con los otros y ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Yo no traje más que estas galletas de chocolate. Por suerte las tomé antes de pelearme con mi mamá.

- ¿Otra vez? ¿Nuevamente insiste sobre quedarte en tu casa y ayudarla? -le preguntó Chloe a Anni, ya que había presenciado algunas situaciones similares en la casa de su amiga. Mientras hablaba aprovechó a sacar la torta que había traído.

- Algo así, pero más que nada tiene que ver con lo último que pasó. Lo del Ministerio… -contestó arrancando algunas flores pequeñas que tenía cerca de donde estaba. Su cabello era tan lacio que parecía que se hubiera colocado poción alisadora para que quedara de esa manera, pero era natural-. Encima El Profeta no ayuda mucho. ¿Han leído las noticias?

- Pero claro que sí, An. No hay que leer mucho para saber lo que está pasando, aunque no podemos hacer nada. También hay desaparecidos. ¡Muertes! Hasta los Muggles seguramente se están dando cuenta de que algo sucede -exclamó Andrew tomando una porción del pastel. Chloe los escuchaba e iba asintiendo a las palabras de los dos.

Estaba claro que el miedo que les producía reconocer que Lord Voldemort pudiera volver a sus andanzas era estremecedor.

- Pero bueno… mi madre ahora está de los pelos. Y más cuando le dije que iba a venir de todas maneras con ustedes y que ya éramos grandes para cuidarnos solos.

- Está claro que ella no piensa lo mismo -le dijo Chloe a su amiga poniendo los ojos en blanco aprovechando que no la miraba. Sólo su amigo la había visto y así lo había querido ella.

– Creo que pasarán unos días antes de que visite tu casa, Anni. No me agradaría saber que tu madre piensa que soy yo quien te obliga a llevarle la contra -comentó nuevamente la pelinegra. Sus ojos color miel no se desviaron para ningún lado, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle a su amigo.

Los tres recordaron la charla que habían tenido en otro momento, en la cual habían hablado sobre el tema. La madre de Anni pensaba que Chloe no era una buena amistad para ella, aunque ambas chicas eran muy iguales entre sí; se llevaban tan bien que se consideraban hermanas, tanto así que las dos vestían túnicas con el interior, los bordes y los botones de color violeta. Incluso, a pesar de que no tenían la habilidad de la Legeremancia, parecía que se leían la mente con un simple gesto de los ojos.

El agua que llegaba al borde del lago emitía un sonido muy relajante, en cambio el de la cascada, después de estar cerca de ella un tiempo, se volvía algo agotador y opresivo por tanto ruido, aunque ese detalle pasaba desapercibido para los tres. La tarde pasaba lentamente y el sol había dejado su punto más alto hacía tres horas. La brisa movía las copas de los árboles produciendo más ruido alrededor de los chicos. En tanto la torta iba desapareciendo poco a poco mientras que los temas recorrían su conversación con mucha diversidad: iban de Hogwarts al Ministerio, volvían a los profesores del colegio que no verían nuevamente, y llegaban al tema del novio de Anni cuando el Quidditch se presentaba entre sus palabras.

- ¿Cuándo regresa Joseph? Es una lástima que no haya podido venir -le habló Andrew a Anni. Ésta tardó un poco en contestar ya que justo masticaba un poco de torta. Para no atragantarse tomó un poco de jugo de calabaza mientras que el chico se acostó de lado y apoyó su codo sobre el césped.

- La semana que viene. Ahora se encuentra por Stafford -le contestó Chloe mirando a su amiga. Ya estaban acostumbrados a que Anni siempre estuviera comiendo algo. A pesar de su contextura delgada no podían entender cómo hacía para comer tanto.

- Está jugando en una liga menor de Quidditch y me ha contado que se encuentran en los cuartos de final -comentó la chica con una mirada de enamorada, terminando la respuesta que había empezado Chloe. Joseph había decidido dedicarse al Quidditch después de sus estudios, ya que tenía unos padres que poseían grandes negocios en el mundo de la magia.

- ¡Sí! Es muy bueno. Me había invitado a que lo acompañara para poder verlo en los partidos, pero ya saben cómo me llevo con el Quidditch -les dijo el joven, dándole un tono despreocupante.

- ¿Sólo con el Quidditch? Pero si eres malísimo para todos los tipos de deportes, Andy. O por lo menos hasta que te dio de lleno aquella Bludger -bromeó Chloe, riendo de sus propias palabras. Había aprovechado para vengarse por las burlas que le había dedicado su amigo cuando recién llegaban al bosque, pero éste se limitó a hacerle gestos, imitándola y sacándole la lengua.

Los tres estaban pasando un buen rato en el Bosque de Tharbad, un lugar donde había una gran cascada, un lago profundo y estaba rodeado por altas montañas. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que conocían aquel sitio ya que cuando tenían 13 años de edad habían ido a acampar ahí con la familia de Chloe, que era una de las pocas familias mágicas a las que les agradaba realizar actividades que solían hacer los Muggles. Desde entonces, cada verano iban al bosque a pasar una tarde juntos, disfrutando de lo que los rodeaba. ¿Cuál era la diferencia en esa ocasión? Que eran libres de hacer magia sin que nadie los controlara


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**-Perdidos en el bosque-**

El día avanzaba poco a poco en el Bosque de Tharbad. La tarde abrazaba el lugar haciendo que el sol se acercara al horizonte cada vez más. Los sonidos del hábitat eran constantes y abarcaban desde el correr del agua hasta la brisa que movía la copa de los árboles. Lo que cambiaba era la temperatura, que cuando lograba escurrirse entre la vestimenta de los chicos les producía escalofríos en las espaldas.

La charla que habían empezado desde su llegada no se había interrumpido por nada. A pesar de lo mucho que se veían y del montón de momentos que pasaban juntos, parecía que siempre salían temas nuevos para conversar. Lo más gracioso era que antes de aparecerse por allí habían estado en la casa de Chloe, como muchas otras veces. Mientras preparaban todo para su picnic, y Anni llegaba tarde a esa casa, habían estado comiendo unas galletitas dulces que había preparado la mamá de la pelinegra y habían estado hablando sin parar sobre lo sucedido en la fiesta que había realizado un amigo que los chicos tenían en común.

- Ahora que lo pienso, nunca hemos ido hacia aquel lado del lago -comentó Andrew, señalando el lado apuesto de la orilla donde se encontraban. Las dos chicas miraron hacia donde indicaba su amigo mientras éste yacía recostado sobre la hierba con la mochila como almohada.

- Creo que lo mejor es que no nos adentremos en el lugar. No falta mucho para que se oculte el sol -dijo Chloe acostándose al lado del joven mago. Anni afirmaba con la cabeza mientras intentaba, nuevamente, que su flequillo no se despeinara con la brisa. Lo aplastaba con su mano aunque había algunos pelitos que crecían ya rebeldes.

- Está bien… está bien… sólo decía -se excusó Andrew levantando sus hombros y sentándose cruzado de piernas. Luego prosiguió en sacar su varita y hacer levitar algunas ramitas que estaban alrededor de un árbol casi seco. Chloe miraba a su amigo, aunque sólo se limitaba a hacer eso. Parecía que comenzaban a aburrirse poco a poco.

Anni tomó unos pequeños pedacitos de torta que habían quedado en el plato vacío, no porque tuviera hambre sino porque por un momento habían dejado de hablar. En cambio Chloe, cansándose de los ruidos que hacían al chocar las ramas hechizadas por Andrew, hizo un ademán con su varita logrando que se prendieran fuego y salieran despedidas contra algunos árboles que había por allí. Sólo el ruido que emitió aquello les dio a entender que habían chocado exitosamente contra algún tronco, aunque no habían logrado ver con exactitud en dónde habían colisionado. El chico protestó con un "¡Hey!", pero su amiga le hizo un gesto restándole importancia y se volvió a echar en el suelo, aunque inmediatamente habló:

- ¿Quieren regresar a casa ya? No falta mucho para que oscurezca -dijo Chloe levantándose y peinando su cabello por encima de su hombro, dejándolo hacia delante, por el pecho.

- Al menos que quieran esperar a que un unicornio se nos acerque -comentó Andrew con un dejo de sarcasmo mientras también se levantaba.

- Si hubiera venido Joseph seguramente hubiera sido más divertido -dijo Anni mirando a sus amigos desde el suelo.

Aunque no vio las caras que ponían por lo que había dicho. Sólo bastó que ambos se miraran de reojo para darse a entender que habían pensado lo mismo: "Claro, cómo no. Y tener que aguantar a los dos mientras se abrazan, se besan y se elogian, como toda pareja nueva"

En aquel estado de enamoramiento en el que estaba la chica se había puesto a guardar las cosas que había sacado de su bolso, pero Chloe, mirándola incrédula, dijo: "¿Acaso no eres bruja?", e hizo un movimiento de su varita para que todo se guardara en las mochilas, en lugar correcto.

Con todas las cosas guardadas, los tres se juntaron para dar un último vistazo al lugar, seguramente pensando en que pasaría un año para que volvieran a encontrarse allí. El sol estaba muy cerca del horizonte, dando por concluido el día de picnic. Andrew las miró y las dos asintieron con la cabeza para empezar a caminar. El regreso era algo con lo que siempre se tardaban más a pesar de que tenían que caminar la misma distancia. El sonido de la cascada se iba quedando atrás mientras ellos avanzaban y hablaban entre sí, y los árboles adoptaban algunas sombras dándole un aspecto diferente al que habían visto cuando llegaron.

- Mi mamá dijo que prepararía algo para comer, para que nos quedemos en casa hoy. Va a ser más fácil que estemos juntos para ir mañana al Callejón, ¿no? -les preguntó Chloe, saltando un grueso tronco que estaba caído en medio del camino invisible. Andrew asintió.

- ¡Sí! Hace semanas que quiero ir al Callejón Diagon. La vez pasada que fuimos con Joseph vimos que estaban abriendo un local nuevo. ¡Espero que sea algo divertido! -exclamó Anni, y Andrew no pudo evitar hacer una mueca con la boca y negar con la cabeza. No le agradaba la idea de salir a comprar con dos chicas de compañía, pero era tarde para retractarse.

Continuaron caminando unos quince minutos mientras los temas volvían a salir a flote. La emoción por tener un nuevo negocio que visitar, y más si era de chascos como se rumoreaba, era estupenda. Pasaron árboles, ramas caídas y montones de hojas mientras caminaban, sin darse cuenta de que ya había pasado más tiempo que el que tenía que transcurrir. Hasta que Andrew se percató de ello.

- Esperen un segundo -dijo, haciendo que las chicas se detuvieran en seco- Cuando íbamos para el lago no había ningún pozo en el camino -explicó observando y señalando cierto punto, haciendo que Chloe y Anni lo miraran también.

- Es verdad -continuó la bruja enamoradiza con un tono de duda.

- Ni ahora ni las otras veces que hemos venido. Siempre hemos llegado al final del camino de piedritas, y el lago está a esa altura. A la vuelta sucedía lo mismo -dijo tratando de ver qué había en las profundidades de aquel gran hueco, aunque estaba algo escondido por las pequeñas ramas y hojas que había a su alrededor.

- Yo no me acercaría más, An. Por suerte Andrew lo vio. Hubiera sido horrible que alguien cayera ahí por no haberlo visto -dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior con los dientes. Luego propuso seguir hacia el sendero.

Los otros dos le dieron la espalda al pozo, siguiendo a su amiga. Estaban un poco desorientados ya que sólo tenían que avanzar teniendo el lago a sus espaldas para llegar al camino adecuado, pero en vez de eso lograron encontrarse con algo que nunca antes habían visto. Estuvieron de acuerdo en que seguramente eso había estado ahí, sólo que no lo habían visto antes debido a la ansiedad o emoción de llegar al lago para poder descansar.

Aquel nuevo tramo por el que avanzaban se estaba haciendo tan largo como cuando caminaron del lago hacia el pozo.

- ¡Ay, chicos! Tengo una mala sensación. Ya tendríamos que haber llegado al sendero -dijo Anni con la voz algo quebrada. Su preocupación ya los había rodeado a los tres, pero sólo esperaban que distrayéndose con sus conversaciones lograrían que el trayecto se les hiciera más corto.

- No se preocupen. ¿Por qué no intentamos volver hacia el lago? Seguramente nos hemos desviado un poco -recitó el chico tratando de calmar la situación, aunque no se había perdido el detalle de que el cielo se estaba volviendo escarlata. Si no se apresuraban la noche caería cuando menos se lo esperaban.

Esta vez iban en silencio, regresando sobre sus pasos y observando a su alrededor. Los árboles continuaban rodeándolos, a la vez que la brisa se volvía un poco más fría. Chloe sacó de su mochila una bufanda y se la enroscó en el cuello para estar un poco más abrigada. Algunos sonidos lejanos, seguramente procedentes de los animales salvajes, interrumpían las leves respiraciones de los jóvenes. Aunque estaban esperanzados por encontrar el lago se notaba que la desesperación iba apareciendo.

- ¿Dónde demonios nos metimos? -preguntó Chloe, mirando a sus amigos-. Pero si hemos venido montones de veces. ¡No lo entiendo! No podemos estar muy lejos del lago -continuó mientras sacaba su varita y encendía una motita de luz en la punta de ésta para poder ver mejor, aunque aún quedaba aquella iluminación rojiza que se lograba filtrar entre las ramas y hojas.

- No… no… no… ¿Y si nos perdimos? ¿¡Y si no encontramos el sendero! -manifestó Anni en un tono alarmante mientras sacudía un poco las manos y dejaba escapar unas lágrimas que no pudo contener más.

- Anni… An -volvió a llamar Andrew y se acercó a ella, para abrazarla por los hombros. Le frotó la espalda con una mano libre para que se tranquilizara- Seguramente nos hemos desviado un poco por no prestar atención cuando volvíamos. Eso es todo. No te preocupes -le dedicó una sonrisa tratando de que se tranquilizara. Ella hizo una leve sonrisa, aunque no pudo dejar atrás los nervios. Siguieron caminando y Chloe se mantuvo a unos dos o tres pasos por delante de ellos.

Andrew imitó a su amiga, prendiendo una suave luz con su varita que iluminó todo su contorno. Por esa misma razón aparecieron más sombras, dándole un tono más escalofriante, como si alguien los estuviera mirando desde la oscuridad.

Cuando avanzaron unos metros más, la mirada alarmante de Andrew hizo que sus compañeras también observaran la base de un tronco el cual tenía unas marcas, como si algunos objetos ardientes hubieran impactado contra él. Si hubiera sido otro momento, seguramente que no les hubiera llamado la atención, pero los pedacitos de ramas quemadas les daba a entender que eran las mismas que había lanzado Chloe después de que se le acabara la paciencia en el lago. Todo eso se unía al hecho de que no había ningún lago. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Allí no era donde empezaba aquel leve descenso? Con más razón tendrían que haberlo visto con mayor facilidad, pero sólo había más árboles, tierra, césped y hojas. Algo raro pasaba. De pronto la bruja de cabello negro los hizo sobresaltarse.

- ¡Ya está! Desaparezcamos aquí mismo. No necesitamos llegar al sendero para hacerlo. De haberlo hecho de antemano no habríamos perdido más tiempo -expresó Chloe perdiendo la paciencia. Era algo que no tenía y perdía con bastante rapidez, aunque en un caso como ése tenía toda la razón-. Los tres a la vez -dijo mientras se paraba en seco. Sus amigos asintieron al tiempo que ella les recordaba que su casa era el destino en el cual tenían que aparecerse.

Cerraron los ojos, preparándose para adentrarse en aquella oscuridad que los aprisionaba totalmente como si los metieran en un tubo, sintiendo que hasta los ojos se les metían para adentro. Pero algo raro pasaba. Ni siquiera el aire que los rodeaba se había alterado. Los chicos, imaginando lo último que les podía llegar a pasar, no intentaron abrir los ojos, esperando que en cualquier momento escucharan la voz de los hermanos de Chloe, saludándolos, o a la madre de la chica, saludando a la par que los regañaba por llegar tan tarde. Pero nada de eso ocurría.


	3. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**-Sin salida-**

Los tres abrieron los ojos y se miraron al comprobar que la desaparición no había tenido éxito. Las preguntas comenzaron a brotar entre ellos a pesar de que no tenían las respuestas. Había una razón por la cual no se habían podido ir de allí. Se preguntaban si era porque no habían llegado al sendero. ¿Acaso por eso les habían dicho que desaparecieran específicamente en ese camino?, ¿el bosque les impedía irse sino lo encontraban? Todas esas cuestiones fueron surgiendo mientras se miraban fijamente y hacían muecas para darse a entender que ninguno lo sabía con certeza.

Anni inmediatamente dejó escapar unas lágrimas sin poder resistirlo. Hasta el momento había aguantado pensando que ellos habían sido los descuidados, pero todos los indicios apuntaban a que algo sucedía. Andrew y Chloe no se rendían y seguían tratando de desaparecer, aunque cada vez parecía más imposible.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no podemos desaparecer? ¿Acaso alguno está pensando en otro destino? -preguntó Chloe mirando a sus amigos.

- ¡Claro que no! Además eso no evitaría que desapareciéramos los tres, sólo haría que esa persona apareciera en otro lado -respondió el mago de ojos verdes mirando fijamente a su amiga, que le devolvía la mirada dándole a entender que tenía razón.

Se quedaron pensando, como esperando a que las respuestas llegaran por sí solas, pero cada explicación que se les ocurría resultaba más incoherente que la anterior. Al cabo de unos minutos, Andrew revolvió su mochila para sacar un pedazo de pergamino. Al parecer no había limpiado muy bien su bolso después de haber terminado la escuela. Miró a sus amigas para ver si entendían lo que iba a hacer.

- Le enviaré una carta a mi padre. Hemos establecido este tipo de comunicación muy eficaz. Es un hechizo simple -les explicó con una leve sonrisa- Aunque debo admitir que de vez en cuando uso a mi lechuza Timmy para que no pierda la costumbre -continuó hablando mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba al pergamino. Al mismo tiempo que recitaba el encantamiento iban apareciendo unas palabras algo desprolijas pero que se entendían claramente.

"Estamos aún en el bosque y no podemos desaparecer. No sabemos por qué pero no encontramos el Camino. Necesito que vengas a buscarnos. Andy"

Concluyó la carta a sabiendas de que a la hora de encontrarlos podrían recibir un gran regaño por andar merodeando en el bosque. A pesar de haber intentado salir de allí de todas maneras sus padres iban a pensar que habían estado investigando el lugar. Cuando terminó, hizo un segundo movimiento con su varita, el pergamino se enrolló perfectamente y desapareció dejando el rastro de una voluta de humo rojiza.

Pero después de pensar aliviados que la ayuda llegaría pronto, un grito de exclamación resonó en el lugar al ver que el mismo pergamino que habían enviado como carta había reaparecido en el suelo. Con un estallido la hoja se prendió fuego y se convirtió en cenizas, al igual que las ramas que habían encontrado metros atrás.

Las maldiciones e insultos salieron de la boca de los chicos, al igual que algunas lágrimas más del rostro de Anni. Ahora sí estaban convencidos de que algo pasaba. Se limitaron a observar cómo las cenizas se iban desparramando por el césped gracias a la brisa que se había levantado cada vez más fría. El sol había llegado a un punto en el cual no lograba iluminar más, haciendo que el cielo se volviera de un azul oscuro y las primeras estrellas aparecieran para brillar por el resto de la noche. Una lechuza atravesó sus cabezas, ululando. Eso hizo que los chicos salieran de su ensimismamiento. Ninguno sabía qué decir.

- ¡No me digan que tenemos que pasar la noche aquí! -exclamó Anni con un grito observando el cielo, dándose cuenta en ese instante de que la tarde se había pasado muy rápido.

- No quiero apresurarlas chicas pero nos quedan dos opciones siendo que una tercera, irnos de aquí, se nos acaba de esfumar. O caminamos por todo el lugar para tratar de encontrar el sendero o nos quedamos aquí ideando un plan, aunque nos puede llevar toda la noche ya que no podemos emplear magia para desaparecer -dijo Andrew recordando lo del pergamino; incluso estaba seguro que si intentaban desaparecer hacia al sendero tampoco lo lograrían.

- ¿Aquí? ¿Solos en medio del bosque? -preguntó Anni.

- No queda otra alternativa. Es eso o deambular por el bosque. Creo que lo mejor es quedarnos aquí. Tal vez a la mañana podamos retomar el regreso con más luz y tiempo -propuso Chloe consciente de los regaños que iban a recibir al no llegar a su casa en ese preciso momento. Andrew la miró para hacerle saber que apoyaba lo que había dicho. Al fin se habían puesto de acuerdo para evitar perderse aún más. Lo más sensato era quedarse donde estaban para pasar la noche. Seguían sin comprender por qué no podían desaparecer ni encontrar el sendero pero era mejor no andar caminando de noche por un bosque.

Andrew guió a sus amigas cerca de dos grandes árboles que crecían casi juntos; allí podrían refugiarse de la brisa fría. El chico dejó su mochila sobre las raíces sobresalidas y apuntó con su varita hacia unas ramas como las que había encantado cerca del lago para jugar, pero esa vez era para que se agruparan entre sí, sobre el césped, cerca de donde estaban. Con una segunda floritura y un "Incendio" que murmuró logró crear una fogata que inmediatamente hizo que todo se iluminara e irradiara calor.

Eso parecía agradarle a Anni, la más sensible de los tres, ya que se acercó al fuego, puso su mochila al lado de la de su amigo y se sentó, rebuscando dentro de su bolso. Realizó algunas muecas al ver lo poco que había quedado del picnic.

- Sólo tenemos una botella de jugo y algunas de las galletas que traje -expresó mientras sacaba todo. Su amiga se quedó escuchándola pero se apoyó con la espalda en uno de los troncos de los árboles; por momentos miraba a su alrededor vigilando su entorno. Tenía una mano dentro del bolsillo de su túnica aferrada a la varita por si la necesitaba, aunque estaba consciente de que sólo se trataba de aquella sensación rara, como si alguien estuviera en la oscuridad observándolos.

Cuando el cielo quedó completamente negro y lleno de estrellas que centelleaban intermitentemente, la luna hizo presencia para dar el toque final al lugar. Las sombras que permanecían detrás de los árboles, de las rocas y de los mismos chicos parecían vigilantes del bosque, criaturas que merodeaban por el lugar. Todo estaba iluminado por un color blanco azulado, excepto el círculo amarillento que brillaba gracias a la fogata. Los tres amigos se fueron abrigando con las cosas que tenían en sus mochilas, aunque no eran suficientes ya que habían llevado sólo lo necesario para una brisa suave, semejante a la que había recorrido Tharbad aquella tarde.

- Si hubiéramos estado con más personas, con una carpa y sabiendo que teníamos que quedarnos de antemano, les aseguro que esto sería diferente -confesó Andrew mientras miraba a su amiga Chloe que había abandonado el tronco del árbol y se unía a ellos, alrededor del cálido fuego. Ésta se sentó y se frotó las manos para que se le calentaran un poco.

- No le agradará nada a mi madre. Se los aseguro. Creo que tendré que ir despidiéndome de la reunión que planeaba hacer en casa. ¿No creen? -preguntó Anni, cabizbaja, mirando al suelo.

- No digas tonterías, Ann. Tu padre supone que estás en mi casa. Sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de que mi madre siga sin decir nada, como las veces anteriores -contestó Chloe mirando a su amiga. Ya habían pasado muchas situaciones en las cuales su casa había brindado la excusa perfecta para poder realizarlas sin problemas, y ellas no habían sido las únicas protagonistas de tales planes. Andrew había tenido que unirse a ellas ya que la madre de Anni parecía confiar mucho en él a pesar de que lo había visto unas dos o tres veces en persona; el chico suponía que era por el simple hecho de que su amiga hablaba buenas cosas de él para hacerlo quedar bien. Aunque ellas no se dieran cuenta, ese tipo de acciones hacían que realmente se sintiera responsable de las brujas.

- Éste sería un buen momento para tener uno de los banquetes de Hogwarts, ¿no creen? -exclamó Andrew y las chicas asintieron con una sonrisa- ¿Se acuerdan la vez del banquete, en nuestro segundo año, cuando nos alarmaron de aquel trol en pleno Halloween? -recordó el chico mientras nuevamente ellas aprobaban con un gesto de su cabeza y comenzaban a reír entre sí. A pesar de que el Gran Salón había sido un caos la gracia había estado en que Anni, sabiendo dónde se encontraban las cocinas, había ido a refugiarse allí para luego poder terminar de comer. Como muchas veces, había llegado tarde al banquete y todo había sucedido cuando ésta recién empezaba a comer, justo en el preciso momento en que el Profesor Quirrell alarmaba a todos sobre la entrada de la bestia.

Su conversación había hecho que, gracias a las risas, se distrajeran un poco. El fuego crepitaba mientras Chloe tomaba unas ramas y las lanzaba dentro de las llamas. Por su parte Anni tomaba unos sorbos de jugo de calabaza a la vez que los ojos verdes del mago se posaban fijamente en la oscuridad del bosque, pero suponiendo que había divisado alguna sombra de algún árbol siguió hablando con sus amigas.


	4. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**-Los Patronus-**

Al cabo de unos minutos el fuego que resplandecía luz y calor no alcanzó a cubrirlos lo suficiente para que no tuvieran frío. A ello se había sumado una inusual neblina, sospechosa tanto por la hora como por la fecha, ya que eran los primeros días de verano, por lo que no encajaba. Aún así, los chicos pensaron que podría ser por el lugar donde se encontraban.

- Tal vez descienda de las montañas -comentó Anni frotándose sus brazos para entrar en calor. Chloe asintió y se acomodó mejor en el suelo, en cambio el chico se limitó a mirar hacia donde estaba aquella montaña y observar fijamente. Sus amigas no se habían dado cuenta pero Andrew estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones por lo que prefería guardar silencio a seguir hablando sobre el tema.

Chloe, la bruja de cabello negro, comentó que parecía que cada vez hacía más frío. Apuntó con su varita a un montoncito de hojas y ramitas que se encontraban en la base de un árbol y las elevó en el aire para lanzarlas contra el fuego que se iba debilitando a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Todo lo que habían puesto sobre las llamas se estaba consumiendo, quedando sólo un rastro de cenizas, por lo que supo que su táctica no dudaría mucho pero la bruja comentó algunas palabras como: "Algo es algo", levantando las cejas y volviéndose a echar en el suelo boca abajo usando sus manos como almohadas.

Anni miró a su amiga aún sin entender cómo se lo tomaba a la ligera, pero se levantó y se sentó cerca de Chloe para usarla como almohada. Apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de la chica y se quedó mirando entre los árboles. Andrew estaba a un metro de ellas mirando el fuego, sentado como si fuera un indio, pero de pronto Anni gritó desesperadamente.

- ¿Qué es eso, Andy? ¿¡Qué es eso! -gritó mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca para tapársela. El chico se levantó de un salto, aferrando fuerte su varita, pero sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes al ver que unas figuras se estaban acercando a ellos. Chloe también se levantó.

Todo a su alrededor quedó en silencio. La brisa ya no los acariciaba, como tampoco el calor del fuego. Las estrellas se apagaron y todo quedó tan helado que parecía que había nevado durante semanas, con la única diferencia de que no había nieve por ningún lado. La respiración de aquellos dos seres se escuchó tan cerca de los jóvenes que parecía que los tuvieran a lado. Chloe advirtió que a sus espaldas había otros tres Dementores. Los habían rodeado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Poco a poco comprendieron la razón de la neblina, el frío y el silencio que los aprisionaba. Al parecer su presencia, más la luz y el calor del fuego, había atraído a los dementores. Era como si hubieran creado una trampa para ellos mismos.

La más afectada parecía Anni, quien era la única que no había sacado su varita, pero los otros chicos no esperaron ni un segundo más para invocar lo único que les servía como defensa contra aquellas criaturas sin rostro. Cuando las dos figuras plateadas salieron de sus varitas pudieron ver las capas desgarradas y las manos podridas con pústulas de los Dementores, que iban dirigidos hacia ellos. Sus rostros sin ojos estaban tapados por grandes capuchas, aunque no se podía dejar de observar aquellos agujeros que llevaban a manera de boca, un arma fatal para cualquiera que tuvieran en sus manos.

El Patronus de Andrew, un lobo, hizo retroceder a los dos dementores que estaban más cerca. El animal actuaba como una barrera pero no era suficiente para alejarlos así que sólo retrocedieron algunos centímetros. El encantamiento de Chloe también ayudó a que los Dementores se alejaran un poco más. La ardilla plateada con dientes y cola grandes corría por el césped muy rápido, hasta que dio de lleno contra una de las criaturas que se acercaban por detrás. Los otros dos seres tardaron unos pocos segundos más en acercarse, como intentando quedar lo más alejados posible de la energía pura que intentaba repudiarlos, pero sus instintos eran más fuertes. La ardilla y el lobo mantenían a los Dementores a unos tres metros alejados, y entonces Chloe aprovechó para gritarle a su amiga.

- ¡Anabella! ¿Qué demonios esperas? -dijo en un grito incitando a su amiga para que los ayudara, pero ésta parecía como si estuviera bloqueada y sólo miraba fijamente a los encapuchados. Era cuestión de hacer algo en los pocos segundos que les quedaban o seguramente los dementores los atacarían si cometían algún error. Si los Patronus llegaban a ser vencidos sería lo último que verían. Entonces Andrew tuvo una idea pero entre los gritos de Chloe no se oyó lo que dijo, sólo vio que la pelinegra asentía, y esa vez fue el chico quien ordenó muy fuerte.

- ¡Hacia allí! –exclamó apuntando para adelante con su varita. Su amiga lo imitó guiando a los Patronus hacia un mismo lado: su punto frontal. Cuando los animales embistieron a los seres estos se apartaron dejando un hueco.

Ése era el momento adecuado para que los tres salieran corriendo, aunque Anni tuvo que ser arrastrada para que no se quedara atrás. Cuando la chica notó lo que sus amigos querían hacer pudo reaccionar para salir con vida de aquella prisión. A pesar de que tenían a sus guardianes que los protegían no dejaron de sentir nerviosismo, miedo y adrenalina pura.

No dudaron un segundo en correr, pasando entre aquellas criaturas. La respiración lenta y profunda de los dementores se escuchaba nuevamente muy cerca, aunque ésta vez sí lo estaban. Gracias a la iluminación plateada los chicos pudieron adentrarse en el bosque, con los animales que los perseguían por detrás. Los tres no dejaron de correr con el corazón latiéndoles rápidamente. Sus jadeos se oían con claridad. Los Guardianes Plateados corrían a la par de ellos, destellando su propia luz. La que más miraba hacia atrás era Chloe, con gesto alterado. Las hojas que pisaban se levantaban unos centímetros y volvían a caer.

Esquivaron varios troncos más, algunas ramas caídas y otras que sobresalían de los troncos arañándoles la ropa, pero en ningún momento se cruzaron con el sendero o el lago. Andrew tropezó con una raíz que se asomaba por la tierra y las chicas lo ayudaron a levantarse.

- ¿Los perdimos? ¿Dónde están? -preguntó entrecortadamente Anni mientras el joven mago recuperaba el aliento. Chloe se agarraba un costado ya que le había empezado a doler debajo de las costillas.

- No entiendo. ¿Qué hacen los Dementores en este bosque? -cuestionó también la bruja pelinegra sin dejar de observar su entorno.

- ¿No se dan cuenta? En Hogwarts los rumores eran ciertos. Los Dementores ya no están a disposición del Ministerio de Magia. Cambiaron su lealtad -explicó Andrew diciéndoles que por algo habían dejado la prisión mágica. Se irguió para ayudar a su amiga a vigilar pero al parecer en verdad los habían perdido- De milagro que nos salvamos. Un segundo más y no habríamos corrido con la misma suerte -terminó de decir el joven tomando un último respiro.

- Lo siento chicos. No podía concentrarme. No podía dejar de pensar en cosas horribles -aprovechó Anni para disculparse, mirando al lobo y la ardilla que caminaban a su alrededor protegiéndolos. Los chicos no emitieron ninguna palabra, pero no estaban enojados con ella. Era algo que los Dementores causaban por naturaleza y había pocas maneras de neutralizarlo.

Sus miradas no dejaban de recorrer el bosque. Tenían la impresión de que en cualquier momento aparecerían de nuevo aquellas criaturas desagradables; aunque lo bueno era que ya se habían logrado calmar después del exitoso escape. Por eso mismo hicieron que sus Patronus se esfumaran con una simple floritura de sus varitas, ya que lucían tan brillantes en medio de la oscuridad del bosque que pensaron que lo mejor era desaparecerlos para no llamar la atención otra vez. Todo quedó a oscuras de nuevo, iluminado sólo con la luz de la luna; ni siquiera se animaban a crear alguna fogata que los hicieron sentir nuevamente el calor en sus cuerpos.

Todavía no los abandonaba aquella sensación de que alguien los estaba mirando. El motivo seguramente era que habían perdido tan rápido a los Dementores que pensaban que en cualquier momento volverían a aparecer con un grupo aún mayor. Era por esa razón que Anni no paraba de balbucear.

- No debemos quedarnos aquí. Chicos, se los digo en serio, vayámonos -les pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No Anni. ¿Quieren que nos perdamos aún más? ¿Qué nos encontremos nuevamente con los Dementores? -contestó Andrew.

- No creo que los Dementores nos hubieran seguido. Si nos hubieran visto ya los tendríamos encima. Tres víctimas seguras, no creo que sea bueno perderlas -continuó Chloe mientras se acercaba a un tronco como la vez anterior. Su intento de calma no había sido muy efectivo ya que Anni, tras escucharla, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a su alrededor, e incluso el mago la imitó.

La brisa jugaba con las hojas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo, produciendo un ruido peculiar. El silencio que los había aprisionado momentos antes era de verdad estremecedor. A pesar de la situación, a los chicos les agradaba volver a escuchar los sonidos de la naturaleza, e intentaron calmar a la joven de cabello castaño y lacio para que no se alterara, ni ella ni los demás. Para estar más tranquilos, Andrew caminó en un círculo, dejando a las chicas en el medio. Iba murmurando algunas palabras, afectando la normalidad del aire que los rodeaba, como si se volviera más espeso de a poco. Cuando llegó al punto donde había empezado se dio vuelta y les dirigió una leve sonrisa a sus amigas. Les explicó que eran algunas defensas básicas que conocía y que esperaba que funcionaran para que estuvieran a salvo. Luego se puso al lado de Chloe, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

- ¡Las mochilas! Las dejamos allá -recordó la chica con un grito de exclamación, sobresaltando un poco a su amiga.

- No tienen importancia. Y tampoco vale la pena pensar en querer volver por ellas -confesó Andrew, dándole a entender que no quería alejarse de allí y caminar por el bosque, donde era lo mismo que andar con los ojos cerrados. Anni se alivió al escuchar esas palabras y logró de una vez por todas sentarse y tranquilizarse.


	5. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**-La Marca Tenebrosa-**

A esa hora de la noche el silencio parecía apoderarse del lugar. La brisa que se mantenía firme seguía moviendo todo lo que había en el bosque. Los tres chicos yacían en el suelo deseando que de un momento a otro el sol saliera y todo se solucionara; pero se encontraban desprotegidos en un bosque donde habían sido visitados por Dementores, sin dejar de mencionar que no habían podido irse de allí. Las preguntas continuaban sin poder responderse, por lo que el nerviosismo parecía aumentar poco a poco.

A pesar de que los chicos estaban tendidos en el suelo, su preocupación no se calmaba, al contrario, habían decidido que lo mejor era quedarse allí, confiar en los sortilegios protectores de Andrew y esperar a que saliera el sol, con la esperanza de que en la mañana pudieran irse de allí. Incluso habían comentado que preferían ver a sus padres y recibir un regaño, pero al fin de cuentas estar en sus hogares. Anni forzaba sus ojos para que no se cerraran ya que el sueño la iba invadiendo.

- ¿No podemos hacer algo por el frío? Nos vamos a morir congelados -preguntó la misma chica que se estaba durmiendo por quinta vez, aunque sabía cuál era la respuesta. Chloe y Andrew le habían dicho que no querían arriesgarse a prender una fogata a pesar de que los hechizos que había puesto en su contorno podrían servir para que no los vieran, ya que tenían sus dudas sobre si los Dementores serían capaces de percibir el calor. Anni hizo un gesto y se volvió a acostar, con la cabeza apoyada en el tronco de un árbol.

Ésta no dejaba de mirar las figuras que se dibujaban con la luz de la luna. Aquella iluminación azulada hacía que los chicos se sintieran como si hubiera figuras entre los árboles, aunque por décima vez se habían asegurado de que no eran más que sombras. Los tres también se preguntaban si sería ideal invocar un Patronus para aumentar sus defensas, pero ¿y si eso hacía que los seres se dieran cuenta de dónde estaban? Sólo de pensarlo sentían escalofríos por la espalda. No entendían todavía qué había pasado pero aquella escapada les había salvado la vida. Nuevamente empezaron las charlas.

- Me había olvidado de contarles que el fin de semana pasado mi padre me ha dicho que pudiera ser que pronto tenga un empleo en el Ministerio. Me comentó que al Jefe de Operaciones Especiales le han encantado mis notas y mi experiencia… -relató con una sonrisa, aunque sus amigas no lo vieron. Su padre había hecho todo lo posible para que éste pudiera ingresar en el Ministerio de Magia, después de todo el chico poseía grandes habilidades y tenía el conocimiento y la experiencia necesarios para ser un gran empleado.

Aquel tipo de pláticas habían surgido cuando estaban en época escolar, aunque siempre lo habían visto como un futuro lejano. Recordaban que una de las últimas charlas había tenido lugar en el aula de Encantamientos. Gracias a los chicos que se llevaban de maravilla con el Profesor Flitwick éste les permitía que usaran aquel lugar como si fuera una sala común, ya que Anni no compartía la misma casa que los otros dos. Ella era miembro de la Casa Gryffindor, aunque a sus compañeros de clase no los consideraba grandes amigos como a Andrew y Chloe. Estos dos la habían adaptado en su grupo a pesar de vivir en la otra Torre. En una de esas reuniones comenzaron a pensar en un posible futuro.

- ¡Qué bueno, Andy! Me alegro… -lo felicitó Chloe mirando a su amigo con una gran sonrisa- Aunque creo que quedarías mejor en aquella oficina que se encarga de la Seguridad Mágica. ¿No recuerdas lo que te comentó la viejita? -exclamó en una risita.

- ¿Marchbanks? Creo que está más para jubilarse que para aconsejar. No me gusta eso de andar altanero, como suelen ser los Aurors. Me gustan más los encantamientos experimentales y ése tipo de trabajo… -expresó realizando una mueca con su boca, llevándola hacia un costado.

- ¿Y qué crees que hacen los Aurors? ¿Quedarse encerrados y experimentar con un pato? -expresó Chloe con un tono de ironía en las últimas palabras.

- No. Claro que no. Sabes a qué me refiero. Lo que me atrae son las misiones que realizan en cuanto a magia en general, no estar todo el tiempo persiguiendo las Artes Oscuras y cuidarle la espalda al Ministro.

Su amiga puso los ojos en blanco ya que podrían estar mucho tiempo así, defendiendo su punto. Anni cada vez respiraba más profundo, dejándose llevar por el sueño. Todo lo que habían pasado desde el atardecer le había agotado las energías. Chloe, que estaba a su lado, se había relajado también ya que su amiga la había alterado un poco con sus preocupaciones constantes. Estaba claro que se habían llevado un gran susto pero por lo que suponían ahora estaban bien, y la única manera de que pasara el tiempo era no pensar en eso así que continuaron hablando.

- ¿Cómo está el tema ahora? Por lo que me comentaste la otra vez pareciera que se arreglaron -le preguntó Andrew a su amiga, señalando a Anni con la cabeza para que ésta no escuchara su nombre. Aunque no habían nombrado a nadie estaban seguros de que estaba dormida; además, entre susurros podrían comunicarse claramente.

- Como siempre. Se pelean, se arreglan, se vuelven a pelear y vuelven a arreglarse. La otra vez estábamos en el Salón de Té, aquel día que no pudiste venir, y nos encontramos con una chica que había salido con Joseph. Se puso de los pelos -explicó Chloe señalando a su amiga como lo había hecho Andrew.

Éste no necesitaba haberlo visto para imaginar cómo había sido toda la escena, ya que otras veces había presenciado situaciones similares. Y no sólo era la bruja, Joseph también se había puesto celoso en otras ocasiones, como una en la que Chloe, en presencia de él, le había recordado a su amiga cuando se encontraron con dos chicos en el Callejón Diagon, a los cuales conocían de la escuela. No había pasado nada con ellos, sólo habían caminado unos metros, de vidriera en vidriera, hablando de las Navidades que estaban pasando, pero de todos modos eso hizo sobresaltar al jugador de Quidditch. A pesar de todo, como había demostrado Anni en la tarde, no podían estar peleados por mucho tiempo.

La oscuridad seguía actuando de manera opresora para los chicos, aunque de cierta manera estaban agradecidos de que la luz de la luna reflejara algo de claridad muy a pesar de que ya habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que pensaban que alguien los estaba mirando o que alguien se encontraba cerca. Chloe entrecerró los ojos acompañando a su amiga, quien ya estaba dormida; Andrew deseaba poder hacer lo mismo pero estaba atento a la naturaleza que los rodeaba, y de vez en cuando les echaba un rápido vistazo a las dos jóvenes que yacían tendidas enfrente de él.

Pero lo que pasó a continuación fue algo que de verdad estremeció a los tres chicos; aún más que cuando se empezaron a perder en el bosque, cuando no pudieron desaparecer o cuando escaparon por segundos de los Dementores. Un grito desgarrador resonó seguramente hasta las lejanas montañas que cortaban el cielo gracias a sus grandes sombras. Andrew inmediatamente sacó su varita, aunque sabía que no había nadie por allí. Las chicas gritaron un poco y se levantaron de un salto sin darle importancia al alborotado cabello de Anni o que a Chloe se le había caído la varita al suelo.

- ¿Quién fue? ¿Qué pasó? -exclamó desesperadamente Chloe, quien recuperaba su varita y miraba a su alrededor. Se había dormido por un minuto aproximadamente pero había logrado estresarse de nuevo. Los tres tenían los ojos como platos y miraban todos los árboles y plantas que los rodeaban.

- No lo sé. Parecía el grito de un hombre -respondió el chico mientras notaba que su voz temblaba. Salvo por las ocasiones anteriores, suponía que las cosas sucedían por simple naturalidad o por la distracción de ellos, pero aquel grito le había comunicado que realmente algo estaba pasando. Sólo esperaba no trasmitirles sus pensamientos a sus amigas porque sería un descontrol total. ¿Se animaría a explicarles lo que suponía? Se seguía negando a sí mismo a hacerlo. Pero una vez más todo pensamiento, expresión y voces se vieron silenciados.

Una bola verdosa se dirigió hacia el cielo, a muchos metros de donde estaban. Se veía claramente la estela de luz que iba dejando atrás. Anni agarró del brazo a su amiga mientras aquello explotaba por todas partes y aparecía una calavera fantasmal. Era muy grande y decoraba el cielo tapando algunas estrellas y una parte de la luna. La serpiente que le salía de la boca se iba estirando y a la vez enroscándose en ella misma. La Marca Tenebrosa iluminaba todo de un tono verdoso, generando un ambiente escalofriante. Los tres pares de ojos se quedaron observando la escena a través de las copas de los árboles.

Ninguno decía nada el respecto. Parecía que de a poco iban entendiendo el porqué de todos aquellos sucesos. Los Dementores no estaban en el Bosque de Tharbad sólo porque habían decidido pasear. Si la Marca Tenebrosa había aparecido eso indicaba dos cosas: los Mortífagos estaban también allí y acababan de matar a alguien. Indudablemente Anni empezó a llorar más que antes, y ahora sí tenía una excusa para hacerlo. Las anteriores no se consideraban menos importantes sino que le habían encontrado una explicación posible. Chloe tapó su rostro con sus manos y Andrew continuaba mirando aquella calavera.


	6. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**-En aprietos-**

- Lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía! -exclamó Andrew en un grito amortiguado para que su voz no llegara más lejos de las chicas. El joven había tratado de no comentar lo que había supuesto desde que no habían podido desaparecerse, pero de verdad se había alterado al ver la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo. Las dos chicas lo miraban algo aterradas también, aunque todos los cabos que habían quedado sueltos se acababan de atar, por lo que no era necesario comentarles nada.

- ¿Por qué demonios tuvimos que venir aquí? -murmuró Chloe también evitando levantar más la voz y recordando las palabras que había dicho su madre antes de salir; pero como de costumbre los tres jóvenes sólo habían tratado de tranquilizarla para que no les dijera nada más.

Aunque allí había un punto muy importante: no era como la vez que habían querido ir solos al Callejón Diagon a sus doce años de edad, o como cuando habían querido infiltrarse en la Casa de los Gritos después de haber ocurrido lo de Potter. No. Ese tipo de situaciones correspondían a travesuras cotidianas, como solía haber en Hogwarts; pero los tiempos habían cambiado y nada era como había querido manipular el Ministerio. Después de un año de noticias dudosas, desapariciones y casos extraños, finalmente se había visto a Lord Voldemort en las mismísimas instalaciones ministeriales.

Los chicos habían insistido en aquel picnic con la intención de aparentar que la situación no era tan desesperante como lo hacían ver. La madre de Chloe era la que más había insistido en que no llevaran a cabo su tarde juntos, pero los tres jóvenes le habían recordado que ya tenían edad incluso hasta para aparecerse. Ahora estaban en aprietos de verdad y no sabían cómo seguiría aquello.

- Debemos irnos. ¡Ahora! ¿Si nos encuentran los Mortífagos? ¿Si vuelven los Dementores? -preguntaba Anni realmente llorando, aunque ésta vez los amigos no intentaron callarla. En parte tenía razón pero no sabían qué contestarle.

- No desesperemos más. Debemos actuar como hicimos con los Dementores. Si salimos a caminar por el bosque podremos encontrarnos con los Mortífagos y no sería bueno. Mínimamente con los encantamientos que tenemos no nos tienen que ver. Es de noche y no estamos llamando la atención con nada -explicó Andrew murmurando todo lo que acababa de pensar rápidamente. Su amiga Chloe lo miraba y asentía al ver que era lo más sensato que tenían entre sus opciones. Anni no estaba del todo convencida pero tenía que controlarse, aunque ahora miraba hacia los árboles con más atención, como esperando que una figura encapuchada apareciera de la nada blandiendo su varita. De sólo pensar eso la había recorrido un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

Luego de unos minutos, aún con la figura verdosa en el cielo, pudieron calmarse un poco para sentarse donde estaban. Ninguno de los tres podía relajarse como lo habían hecho antes, pero por lo menos todo estaba calmado. Andrew se apoyó contra un árbol, como las veces anteriores, y fijó la vista en todo su alrededor, sin soltar su varita. La Calavera Verdosa más la soledad del bosque y alguno que otro sonido convertían el lugar en algo realmente espantoso.

Aunque no lo pareciera algo más faltaba que sucediera en aquella noche poco tranquila. Era algo que los chicos temían desde que no habían podido desaparecer y se habían topado con los Dementores, pero se trataban de convencer de que no sucedería, de que pasarían desapercibidos a pesar de estar iluminados por aquella marca que dejaban los Mortífagos sobre el lugar donde habían matado. Mortífagos: era justo lo que pasaba.

Los ruidos de pasos se hicieron cada vez más notorios mientras los árboles mostraban figuras a su alrededor, las cuales no eran propias. Éstas se movían a voluntad y todas estaban vestidas de la misma manera. Las túnicas negras lograban escabullirse entre la oscuridad, pero lo que sí sobresaltaba eran las máscaras plateadas de las cuatro personas que llegaban cerca de donde estaban los tres jóvenes. Cada uno portaba, al igual que ellos, una varita. La primera en reaccionar, aunque no lo pareciera, fue Anni, pero su intento fallido por escapar había quedado reducido cuando uno de los Mortífagos levantó su varita. No se veía pero parecía que había creado una pared.

- Vaya… Vaya… Pero si hemos encontrado tres animalitos del bosque… -exclamó uno de los que se encontraba en el medio, que por su tono de voz se notaba que era mujer. Avanzó sólo unos pasos para ver los tres rostros de los chicos y bajó su varita.

- Muy escurridizos por cierto, Kass. Desde que los Dementores nos avisaron de su presencia hemos estado buscándolos -continuó uno de los más altos, que por el borde de su máscara sobresalían algunos cabellos rubios enrulados. Éste se quedó donde estaba, pasando su varita entre los dedos.

Dos de las figuras encapuchadas se dirigieron hacia los costados para encerrarlos mejor. Los seguían apuntando para evitar que hicieran algo; aunque los chicos sabían dónde estaban metidos por lo que seguramente no intentarían hacer nada. Sólo por inercia, y por lo que les indicaba sus estudios, mantenían levantadas sus respectivas varitas, esperanzados en que los recién llegados no usaran las suyas. Pero otra de las voces resonó entre los árboles, elevando el tono.

- ¿A quién demonios le interesa eso? ¿Por qué tienes que darle explicaciones a tres chiquillos estúpidos? -gritó uno de los que estaba en el costado, blandiendo su varita exageradamente. Al parecer estaba molesto por algo y su camarada, Matt, no le dio mucha importancia a lo que decía.

- Claro que tiene importancia. ¿Acaso no importa saber cómo hicieron para meterse aquí, Barry? -dijo una segunda voz femenina mirando al Mortífago enojado. Éste hizo un gesto con su hombro, sabiendo que aquella mujer tenía razón, y volvió la mirada hacia los chicos-. Dígannos cómo lo hicieron -los miró de manera soberbia; aunque no se le veían las facciones su postura era algo altanera. Nadie iba a saber que Narcisa Malfoy estaba escondida detrás de aquella máscara plateada.

- Hemos estado aquí desde la tarde. Desde hace años venimos cada verano -dijo Chloe con la voz un poco apagada por la sorpresa que se había llevado al ver a aquellos visitantes, pero sin esperar un segundo de más. No quería ni pensar en desafiarlos a no darles información.

- Bah… más estupideces. Eso lo puede decir cualquiera. ¿Cómo sabemos que no son espías, eh? ¿Cómo sabemos que no pertenecen a la Orden del Fénix? -preguntó el mismo Mortífago que había estado enojado con su compañero. Por cada palabra que recitaba movía su varita para acentuar su rabia. Al parecer a Barry no le gustaba que le dieran vuelta a un tema que para él ya tenía una solución. Gracias al verde de la luz, sus ojos, del mismo color, se intensificaban más y podían apreciarse a través de las ranuras de la máscara.

- Cálmate, ¿quieres? No sigas. Sabes cómo solucionamos las cosas, y estos hasta ahora nunca han fallado -expresó Matt, que hasta entonces se había limitado a mirar la situación. Señalaba a sus compañeros mientras hablaba. Avanzó algunos pasos. Aún sostenía la varita cuando quedó a tres metros de los jóvenes, que ante tal sorpresa se habían quedado pasmados. La Mortífaga Kass los observaba tranquilamente por encima del hombro de su compañero; aunque se notaba que estaba algo incómoda por haber encontrado a personas merodeando por el bosque, sabía que todo terminaría cuanto antes.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo encontraron el lugar? -habló, levantando la voz. Su compañero los apuntó con la varita haciendo que los chicos sintieran escalofríos en la espalda.

- Ya les dijimos. Vinimos a pasar la tarde. Cuando estábamos por irnos no pudimos hacerlo. No nos dejó desaparecernos -contestó esta vez Andrew, aferrando más su varita y mirando fijamente a aquellas figuras. No quería sonar como si los enfrentara ya que sabía cómo se manejaban, pero estaba seguro que en caso de titubear un segundo se arrepentirían. ¿Cómo solucionarían aquello? ¿Cómo harían para que los Mortífagos les creyeran? La pregunta más importante cruzaba la cabeza de los tres chicos: ¿cómo harían para salir con vida del bosque de Tharbad?

- Pues claro que no pueden desaparecerse. ¿Acaso nos creen estúpidos? Los encantamientos que hemos puesto actúan de barrera. Nadie entra ni nadie sale -exclamó nuevamente Barry. Estaba claro que se estaba molestando aún más. Narcisa volteó la mirada hacia él y negó con la cabeza. Pero rápidamente fijó su vista hacia la marca Tenebrosa.


	7. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**-Con ayuda-**

Chloe apuntaba a los Mortífagos algo temblorosa, especialmente al que se mostraba más sobresaltado. Observaba que una mortífaga estaba casi desinteresada en ellos, o por lo menos se notaba al limitarse sólo a escuchar a su compañera que seguía preguntando. Por cada segundo que pasaba se ponían más nerviosos; no sabían qué iba a pasar cuando tuvieran todas las respuestas. No tenían opciones pero tampoco querían arriesgarse a nada.

- ¡Oye!- exclamó Matt mirando a Anni. Ésta se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel grito, ya que se había dado vuelta para intentar saber si la barrera invisible que le habían interpuesto por la espalda había desaparecido. Una luz rojiza brilló de la varita del Mortífago y fue a impactar contra la joven, quien soltó su arma y cayó de rodillas al suelo por la quemazón que le había producido.

Sin poder controlarlo más, Chloe movió su varita como si fuera un látigo y de ella salieron tres o cuatro rayos directamente contra el pecho del agresor de su amiga. Había sido algo muy peligroso pero la adrenalina les corría por todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo el hechizo impactó una sola vez ya que el Mortífago Matt se protegió haciendo que los rayos se desviaran hacia otros lados, incluso por encima de las copas de los árboles.

Los otros encapuchados aferraron sus varitas cuando Andrew fue a ver cómo se encontraba Anni; estos estaban dispuestos a matarlos si era necesario. Chloe volvía a sacudir su varita haciendo que rayos y más rayos salieran contra ellos. Ya habían metido la pata y tenían que evitar cualquier desastre. La chica apretaba sus dientes sin dejar de perder un segundo entre sus ataques, pero los Mortífagos eran cuatro y Andrew no llegó para ayudarla. Matt reía ante la reacción de Chloe. Movía su varita casi a la misma velocidad que la joven y todos los rayos que la chica lanzaba salían en todas direcciones, como hacia el cielo o el césped. Los que impactaban en los árboles producían grandes agujeros negros, como si les hubieran prendido fuego. Los pedazos de madera se esparcían por todo el suelo.

Pero no logró hacer ninguno más. Ese mismo Mortífago se lanzó hacia un costado para hechizar a la chica. Chloe cerró los ojos llevándose la mano hacia su hombro izquierdo mientras Andrew se levantaba al igual que Anni. Ésta ya había recuperado su varita y realizó lo único que se le había ocurrido en ese momento. Un impulso la había llevado a que levantara su varita hacia el cielo y de ella salieran chispas rojas, como si fueran fuegos artificiales. Los haces de color rojo iluminaron momentáneamente el claro donde se encontraban, llegando casi a la misma altura que la Marca Tenebrosa, con la diferencia de que estos se iban desvaneciendo.

Andrew volvió a arremeter contra los Mortífagos, aunque parecía que la acción de Anni los había alarmado un poco más. El chico atacaba más feroz para tratar de acercarse a Chloe que seguía tapándose su brazo. Barry y Kassandra le tiraban algunos hechizos a Anni, aunque ésta había entendido que debía lanzarse al suelo y tratar de cubrirse esperando que la señal de auxilio fuera útil. Lo único que parecía despertar sus habilidades era la adrenalina, ya que desde detrás de un tronco lanzaba rayos a diestra y siniestra; incluso logró lanzarle un rayo blanquecino al Mortífago Barry atravesándole la pierna, y cuando se agachó se pudo ver como si se le hubieran incrustado varias flechas.

A unos metros, Andrew luchaba con el encapuchado Matt. Varias veces se había defendido de los ataques por una milésima de segundo, hasta que el Mortífago decidió emplear magia muy característica de los de su mismo bando: la Maldición Cruciatus. Andrew se había quedado parado un segundo de más sin saber qué hacer. En Hogwarts habían tenido un profesor que se había adentrado en aquel tema, pero este rival había sido más rápido. El cuerpo del chico impactó en el suelo. Se retorcía como si miles de cuchillos se le clavaran encima. Chloe levantó su varita para impedir que lo siguieran torturando, pero la Mortífaga que se había quedado atrás realizó unas florituras para hacer que ésta volara por los aires. No obstante la chica fue a buscarla a pesar de que su brazo se estaba poniendo cada vez más oscuro. La luz de la luna y la calavera permitían ver que iba empeorando. Era como si se le estuviera pudriendo y apenas lo podía mover, cosa que complicaba más las cosas, ya que el brazo con gangrena era aquel con el que usaba la varita.

Andrew gritó muy fuerte en el momento en el que el aire se alteraba. Era como si la brisa se hubiera vuelto más agresiva. Varias estelas de luz blanca surcaron aquel espacio dando lugar a cuatro figuras con varita en mano. Los haces de luz se multiplicaron haciendo que los recién llegados se unieran a la batalla. La ayuda para Anni llegó rápidamente, logrando que sus agresores se olvidaran de ella para enfrentar a los nuevos rivales. ¿Cómo sabían que estaban allí? La chica lo ignoraba. Sólo suponía que al estar la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo desde hacía unos minutos algún mago o bruja la vería y se acercaría. Todo se hizo más ruidoso y los golpes, luces, gritos y estallidos resonaron entre los árboles.

Chloe divisó a sus rescatistas sin saber quiénes eran pero pudo ponerse de pie con varita en mano. Estaba algo mareada ya que su gangrena se iba extendiendo. Anni estaba al lado de Andrew; después de haber sido torturado las piernas le temblaban pero pudo levantarse. A pesar de haberse sumado gente a su favor tenían a un mismo Mortífago atacándolos, siendo defendidos por Anabella. Pero al divisar al Chloe, el Mortífago dirigió una vez más su varita hacia ella y la atacó. Ésta se levantó unos dos metros en el aire y salió despedida contra el tronco de un árbol. Cayó al suelo con las piernas y brazos estirados y quedó desmayada. Anni gritó mientras corría hacia su amiga. Aquella acción permitió que una bruja se batiera a duelo con el atacante de Chloe. Era la segunda vez que la atacaba Matt para desquitarse por lo que habían causado.

- ¡Allí! Agarra a ese maldito… -resonó una voz en el bosque mientras que el Mortífago Barry ya había prendido fuego a media docena de árboles. Sus maleficios eran bloqueados y al rebotar explotaban e incendiaban todo. La encapuchada Narcisa, que se había quedado atrás decidida a mirar, ya no se encontraba. Los chicos habían podido ver que sólo quedaban tres Mortífagos y uno estaba siendo acorralado.

Andrew se acercó a Chloe para ver cómo se encontraba, cuando un rayo rojizo impactó en la máscara de la Mortífaga presente. El chico se sobresaltó y la señaló al ver que era una compañera de trabajo de su padre que tenía su cubículo en el mismo piso

- ¡Kassandra! -gritó el chico justo en el momento en que dos volutas de niebla negra aparecían. Kassandra estaba dispuesta a neutralizar a Andrew para que nadie más supiera que ella estaba en el bando del Señor Tenebroso.

- Chloe… Chloe… Por favor… -murmuraba Anni tomando a su amiga y cerrando los ojos. La aparición de los dos nuevos Mortífagos le había hecho darse cuenta de que los sortilegios protectores ya no funcionaban. Seguramente los del Ministerio se habían encargado de eso. Anni se dejó llevar por la Aparición, sintiendo a su vez que dos pares de manos la tomaban. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué sucedía?

El joven Andrew dio unos pasos atrás cuando un hombre con el cabello blanco y todo revuelto tomó su lugar para luchar con la Mortífaga. Éste se dio la media vuelta para ver que sus amigas habían desaparecido, pero sin que pudiera imaginarse qué era lo que sucedía un segundo hombre lo tomó del brazo, se trataba de uno de los magos que habían llegado a ayudarlos. Lo tranquilizó saber que lo sacaban de allí, aunque se preguntaba qué había sucedido con Anni y Chloe.


	8. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**-Puente en derrumbe-**

El lugar donde habían aparecido era totalmente diferente, aunque Anni se dio cuenta de que no era la casa de su amiga. De nuevo estaban al aire libre. La noche ya no continuaba invadiendo el cielo, y el sol, que había salido hacía unas pocas horas, estaba tapado totalmente por unas nubes grises. Pudieron ver que dos personas las acompañaban. Anni se levantó rápidamente apuntando con su varita pensando que se trataban de Mortífagos, pero cuando los divisó bien pudo ver que era sólo uno de ellos y otro de los que habían llegado en su ayuda.

No había ninguna máscara que cubriera la identidad del Mortífago, quien era de una contextura mediana y tenía el cabello castaño todo revuelto. Los ojos del mismo color estaban fijos en su rival y en todos los rayos que salían de su varita, principalmente de un color verdoso como el de la Red Flú. Avanzaba por cada hechizo que lanzaba pero retrocedía un poco más cuando el otro brujo lo atacaba.

Éste no se quedaba atrás y estaba empeñado en derrotarlo, pero ninguno prestaba atención a su entorno. Algunos autos resonaron cuando salían del puente que acababan de cruzar. El agua pasaba por debajo de ellos y algunas personas volteaban al observar aquello realmente extraño. Anni tomó a su amiga por las axilas y la arrastró hasta un lugar más seguro, temiendo que algún rayo desviado pudiera impactarlas.

La risa del Mortífago se superpuso a todos los ruidos. Había logrado neutralizar a su oponente y ahora tocaba su brazo izquierdo. Con su varita materializó una máscara plateada que se formó gracias a la niebla negra que emanaba. Se elevó por los aires dando pie a que más Mortífagos llegaran al lugar. Las estelas de humo negro rodeaban el puente mientras varios rayos de luces lo impactaban. La gente que se había acercado a ver lo que sucedía ahora se cubría las cabezas, gritando y alejándose. Anni llegó a una de las puntas del puente justo en el momento en que los Encapuchados abrían boquetes, haciendo que cayera el cemento junto con algunos vehículos y las personas que estaban dentro de ellos. La base estalló en miles de pedazos.

- ¡Anni! ¡Chloe! -dijo una voz muy particular seguida de más murmullos. Se trataba de Andrew, quien iba acompañado de más personas. No eran quienes los encontraron en el bosque sino que llevaban vestimenta del Ministerio de Magia. Cada uno observaba cómo el puente se derrumbaba y los Mortífagos desaparecían. El chico llamó a alguien para que lo ayudara al ver detenidamente el brazo de su amiga y el color de su piel, que cada vez se volvía más pálido.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? -preguntó Anni a su amigo al ver cómo hacían levitar a Chloe.

- Los escuchamos en el momento justo antes de desaparecernos. Tienen su propio método de comunicación -respondió Andrew recordando cómo habían nombrado el lugar donde ahora estaban parados-. Era gente del Ministerio, Anni. ¡Nos has salvado! Me comentó aquel viejo que hacía unos segundos que acababan de llegar luego de saber que la Marca Tenebrosa había aparecido… -continuó su explicación señalando al mismo señor que lo había sacado del Bosque de Tharbad.

Pero su conversación se vio interrumpida al ver que su amiga había sido trasladada al Hospital y les sugerían que ellos hicieran lo mismo. Por todo lo que había pasado se habían olvidado de su aspecto. Andrew llevaba toda la ropa sucia y con algunos tajos en su túnica; su amiga estaba igual, con la diferencia de que tenía unos cortes más en su rostro. Ahora sólo quedaba dejar aquel caso en manos del Ministerio, ya que los Mortífagos habían causado revuelo en el puente conocido como Brockdale.

Algunas horas después el medio que lograba comunicar las noticias al mundo mágico, El Profeta, anunciaba la destrucción del puente Brockdale y los heridos que eso había causado. Comentaba que el Ministerio ya se había encargado de todos los Muggles que habían visto la escena. Algunas páginas más adelante enmarcaban que el dueño de la heladería Florean Fortescue había sido capturado por el bando seguidor del Señor Tenebroso. Ollivander, fabricante de varitas, había sufrido igual, dejando todo su local hecho pedazos. Las malas noticias seguían siendo explicadas en las siguientes páginas, como la muerte de Igor Karkaroff, encontrado en una choza del norte, y los dos ataques de los Dementores, siendo uno el que habían sufrido Andrew, Chloe y Anni.

Sin querer, el trío había tomado parte de un desastre, como solía ocurrir en aquellos tiempos. Habían estado en el momento y el lugar menos oportunos, todo por haber querido disfrutar de una tarde juntos. La realidad siempre era recalcada por todos los medios, aunque ellos habían querido mirar hacia otro lado para no estar invadidos por los sentimientos y emociones que sufría la sociedad mágica.

A pesar de todo, los chicos habían logrado salir con vida, sólo Chloe había padecido algunas complicaciones pero los Sanadores del Hospital San Mungo ya se encontraban atendiéndola cuando el diario mágico anunciaba su ataque y la destrucción del puente. Sin que ellos lo supieran habían escuchado al dueño de la heladería en aquel bosque mientras era asesinado por los Mortífagos. ¿Cuántas muertes más continuarían? ¿Alguna vez terminaría? ¿Acaso el Profeta tenía razón? ¿Harry Potter era el Elegido?


End file.
